


lofi

by girlypop



Category: Sally Face (Video Games)
Genre: M/M, and larry says a dumb thing, and sal says a dumb thing, and they dont fuck, and wakes up larry, baby boys, babys first fic, chapter four is not here, hi its three am, i wanna be famous, i write like three of these a day, more to come - Freeform, please bully me, sal wakes up, theyre sleepy, uh fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-27 09:57:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17764604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/girlypop/pseuds/girlypop
Summary: Larry is gorgeous and Sal is desperately and decidedly in love.





	lofi

  Sal sat up sweating and cold, his 'face' bright red as his breathing came out short. It took a few seconds to realize he was in Larry's room and not kidnapped like he was just moments ago. Heart jackhammering mercilessly against his ribs, he opted to look at Larry for his only sense of comfort in a room that wasn't his own but close enough. He let his eyes roam over the other, who was sprawled out with his legs bent as though he were riding a bike and his arms squeezing his pillow like it was the only thing in the world he could hold onto. It was sweet and nice.

        It was pleasing to his mind that the moonlight outside was pale yellow and seeped in through his blinds in neat rectangles and rows over Larry's sleeping form, his dark brown hair strewn everywhere like he was a merman or something equally mystical and gorgeous. Even when he wasn't conscious, his thick eyebrows furrowed together as though lost in thought. Despite this he looked amazingly serene and tangibly peaceful. If static or lofi hop was a person it would combine magically into the scene before him, an infinite scene where there were no demons or dogs. There were no ghosts or feelings that the world depended on him alone. He wasn't responsible for anything except taking in how Larry snorted a bit too much when he laughed and how his nose scrunched up when he was confused or stoned. And maybe the whole world was just that, recognizing beauty and drinking it in like sun to a plant, and if this were the case Sal felt fine with having the whole world on his shoulders and handling it alone.

       And then Larry's eyes started fluttering open and the spell was either breaking or recycling itself. Sleeping, the world was calm and Sal could think his thoughts. He could think Larry was beautiful and kind and too good for him. Awake? Larry was looking him in his eyes and seeing these thoughts and feelings and judging him, he was telling Sal he wasn't good enough. He was beautiful no matter what he did, he was just scarier awake. Maybe Sal was just a necrophile. He wiped the tears off his face and out of his eye for a second before Larry was propped on his elbows and squinting at him, barely more than a silhouette due to the almost white light streaming in behind him.

     "Nightmare," he got it out before the brunet could ask why he was awake. Larry just squinted at him and Sal realized he was definitely not as awake as anticipated, his dark eyes narrowed and eyebrows down to his eyes. Gorgeous, positively. His lips were chapped slightly and pressed together in a line, his hair a messy and bedheaded. Larry looked laughably confused and terrible, Sal would have laughed if he didnt feel guilty for making him wake up to the remains of his face, at the way he looked so confused and weak. 

Wiping sleep from his eyes, the brunet just nodded. He looked positively exhausted and like he needed a hug, so naturally Sal moved next to him and pulled him back down. The warmth that his friend produced was like a tiny fucking human heater, and Sal was freezing to death and holding onto his Sanity’s Fall shirt with the blanket being pulled back over them.

Undeniably Sal was in love with his friend. Undeniably, he wanted to pull the other close and cry onto him and kiss him and bury his fingers in his hair like it was grains of sand on a beach.

 

       “I love you.” It took him a few seconds to realize he was being adressed. 

       “I love you too Larry. Now sleep before I knock you out.” It was tsundere and made Larry snort and throw his arms back over Sal, replacing the aforementioned pillow with his friend’s light body. 

      "Homo though," his voice was thick and deep and rich and heart tingling with sleep dripping from it. 

      "Sure."

         "We'll talk tomorrow?" 

        Probably not. Sal shifted over so Larry was spooning him and relaxed all his muscles, responding with a small grunt in agreement, like a slob. He loved Larry Johnson and fucking hated the promise of tomorrow being a day where Larry would not say I love you while awake, and he hated the empty agreement he'd just made. Letting the feelings settle like sand, he closed his eyes and appreciated the heavy smell of cologne and thick aura of sleep and warm darkness around them, watching the shadows of the blinds shift as the sun rose. 


End file.
